Herculito Uzumaki en busca de la perversión perdid
by Kitsunero
Summary: [UA][NaruSaku] Basado en la peli de Disney Hercules. ¿Conseguirá Naruto volver a salvo al Olimpo? ¿O deberá quedarse en el mundo mortal? Aviso: Perversion asegurada xD
1. Chapter 1

Weno, pues los del FC NaruSaku de NU volvemos a la carga con otro fic colectivo. Este está basado en la pelicula de Disney _Hercules_, y evidentemente será NaruSaku. Por supuesto, los miembros de dicho FC tambien salimos por el fic.

Como estos primeros capitulos son cortitos pues pongo dos seguidos. El primero esta escrito por **elisae** y el segundo por **neji-mir **(que espero deje un review por aki, o me enfadare con ella). Pero lo primero es lo primero. La lista de personajes:

hercules: naruto   
meg: sakura   
filogtetes: jiaiya   
Zorro (caballo alado):Kyuubi   
musas: elisae, mirchan, naru-saku, tsuki chan, sakura-93 y kagura kurosaki   
hades (el malo): orochimaru   
zeus: yondaime   
las tres brujas: ino, hinata y tenten   
pena: Kraden   
pánico: Kit   
cerbero: Hachibi (Ocho colas)  
hidra: kakuzu   
titanes:   
Roca: Jiroubo, el gordo que pelea con Chouji   
Hielo: Kidomaro, el spider-man que pelea contra Neji   
Fuego: Sakon, y su gemelo, los que pelean con Kiba   
Viento: Tayuya, la chica, pelea contra Shikamaru

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la lejana tierra de la antigua Grecia, se vivía una edad dorada de poderosos dioses y extraordinarios héroes. Y el más grande y fuerte de todos esos héroes era el poderoso Naruto.

Mirchan: Somos las musas diosas de las artes y proclamadoras de heroes.  
Naru-saku: heroes como naruto  
elisae: nena querrás decir rubito musculitos… quien pudiera…  
Mirchan: nuestra historia, comienza en realidad mucho antes de Naruto…

(Cantan las 6 musas)

En el primer albor  
La tierra lo pasaba fatal  
Titanes colosales  
La volvían infernal  
¿Dónde pondrás tus pies?  
Un asco, peste donde tú estés  
Volcanes, terremotos  
Caos, todo al revés  
Uuuuh, cuéntalo, chica  
Y entonces Yondaime llegó  
Su rayo disparó, tronó  
Y a los malos encerró, ya está  
Sólo él detuvo el caos de verdad  
Tan cierto como tú  
Para un tipo A no hay relax  
Y así empezó el menú  
Sí, nena  
Cambiando el mundo en su juventud  
Y aunque parece imposible es  
Cierto como tú  
La vida en el Olimpo fue  
Más dulce que vermut  
Y aunque parezca increíble es  
Cierto como tú….

**Capitulo 2  
**

En la tierra todo marchaba de maravilla, todo paz, los días soleados, pero si ahí marchaba bien en el Olimpo marchaba muchísimo mejor.  
El gran reino de los dioses era un tanto como decirlo, peculiar.  
Era un gran reino hecho de nubes de gran consistencia, incluso los ríos y cascadas eran de nubes, era el reino más bello, al igual que sus habitantes.  
Justo ese día tenía lugar una fiesta a la que todos los dioses asistieron, la fiesta era en honor a Naruto.  
-Naruto, pórtate bien- Tsunade lo decía mientras sostenía a Naruto en brazos, que juguetón le quitaba unas plumas de su pelo. Y tras decir eso lo colocó en la cuna.  
Tsunade era una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Era alta y la más bella de todas las diosas.  
- Fijaos ¡mirar que encanto!- Yondaime lo decía mientras se ponía a juguetear con su hijo, su precioso hijo.  
Yondaime era musculoso, apuesto, joven y el más fuerte y guapo de todos los dioses, al igual que su hijito tenía el cabello rubio.  
Naruto tenía unos enormes ojos azules y un cabello del color del oro y en cada una de sus mejillas había tres bigotitos. Y su cuello lo adornaba un collar con el dibujo de un rallo, el rallo que daba apodo a su padre, el rallo amarillo del Olimpo.  
Mientras Yondaime seguía jugueteando con su hijo éste le agarro del dedo, y con fuerza sobrehumana lo levantó del suelo haciendo que su padre quedara elevado sobre él.  
-Es fuerte, igual que yo- decía orgulloso mientras miraba a su esposa.  
En ese momento llegaba un dios alado con un ramo en mano mientras gritaba:  
-¡Dejen pasooooo!  
Cuando llegó a su destino se lo tendió a Tsunade que lo cogió de buena gana.  
-Vaya gracias Shizune.  
-Ya sabes… pedí que hicieran los arreglos- lo decía mientras se dirigía hacía Yondaime- ¡Hermosa fiesta! No veía tanto amor en un solo cuarto desde que Hidan se descubrió a si mismo.  
Al decir eso provocó que Yondaime estallara a carcajadas, y mientras, el Chiquitín cogió un rayo de su padre.

* * *

Pues ya saben, si kieren comentar algo, dejen un review. Y por favor, nada de bombas. Gracias.

Y si les ha gustado, pasense tambien por el fic _Piratas de Konoha, _en el que tambien se nos ha ido mucho la pinza xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, pos aki ta el capi 3, escrito esta vez por el amigo Uzumaki-Kraden, al que algunos ya conocereis por estos lares. Asi que cualquier queja, bomba, tomatazo... a él. Y ya que estais, os pasais por su fic _Piratas de Konoha._ No creo que sea necesario poner otra vez la lista de personajes, asi que vamos directamente con el capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 por ****Uzumaki-****Kraden  
**

El pequeño Naruto cogió un rayo de su padre y empezó a jugar con él; se divertía mucho.  
Cansado de jugar con el rayo, se paró a pensar, a su tan corta edad, qué podía hacer ahora con él. Probó a tirarlo hacia un lado del templo con su fascinante fuerza y todos los dioses que se encontraban allí presentes se apartaron para esquivar el rayo que traspasó uno de los pilares hechos de nubes.

Después de todo aquello, los dioses estallaron en carcajadas.

- Ja, ja, ja. En nombre de mi hijo quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros magnificos presentes - exclamó Yondaime entre risas y señalando una inmensa montaña llena de regalos que resplandecian.

Tsunade cogió a Naruto en brazos y miró a Yondaime:  
- ¿Y nuestro regalo?

Yondaime se quedó mudo ante la pregunta y puso cara pensativa mientras se rascaba el mentón con el dedo índice.  
- Ehm, bueno...

El rubiales giró la cabeza de un lado para otro hasta encontrar un trozo de nube. Empezó a cumular la masa esponjosa en su mano, dándole forma, hasta formar una especie de animal con nueve colas. Los trozos de nube se disiparon y dejaron ver a una cría de zorro con sus nueve colas.  
Yondaime acercó al pequeño zorro a Naruto y se lo mostró.

- Se llama Kyuubi. Y es todo tuyo, hijo - dijo Yondaime.

Naruto y el pequeño zorro llamado Kyuubi se mirarion fijamente a los ojos. El pequeño rubio cogió a Kyuubi y le dió un cabezazo que dejó aturdidos a los dos mientras se tambaleaban de un lado a otro. El pequeño zorro le dió un lametón en la mejilla a Naruto y éste se asustó; luego, Kyuubi se acomodó en el rubio y él lo abrazó. La gente que estaba allí miraba la escena tiernamente.

- Que enternecedor... - se oyó una voz.

* * *

Bueno, capi cortito. Pero de momento es lo que hay. Pronto empezara lo bueno de verdad, asi que ser pacientes. Cuantas mas reviews dejeis, mas podré atosigar a Mir para que me pase mas capis y poder conlgarlos antes, asi que ya sabeis, darle al _Go._


	3. Chapter 3

Weno, pos 2 nuevos capis de esta desternillante historia. Esta vez traigo 2 capis ya que son bastante bastante cortos. Si, mas aun que el anterior U Espero que los disfruteis.**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 por tsuki-chan**

Todos se giraron y contemplaron quien era.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Hoola hermanito! –Gritaba Yondaime- ¿Cómo tu por aquí?  
-Pues nada, he venido a ver al regordete de la familia –decía el hermano, Orochimaru.  
Yondaime se le acercó y le despeinó con su fuerte puño. Orochimaru se alejó de él y se acercó al pequeño.  
-Toma pequeñín un regalo –le da un chupete lleno de pinchos que al meterlo en la boca del bebé es expulsado con una fuerza brutal hasta su frente-. Aaaaah!!! Quitarmelooo!! Me muero del dolor!!  
-Tu que te vas ha morir, si ya estas muerto!! –gritó alguno de los dioses y todos los demás se empezaron a reír, haciendo que Orochimaru se enfadara tanto que el chupete pinchoso se desenganchó de su cabeza. Y con tal cabreo se fue hacia el inframundo.  
Musa Mir: si existe un dios al que no hay calentar ese es orochimaru  
Musa Elisae: Pues tenia un malévolo plan  
Todas: El inframundo gris, servia Orochimaru dios sin virtud, creed que era cruel e infame tan cierto como tu, tenia un plan de destrucción tan cierto como tu.  
Al llegar al inframundo se encontró con Kraden y Kitsunero.  
-Bah... Chicos, cuando lleguen las tres brujaspirujasfeasytontas me avisáis.  
-S-señor, ya están aquí –dijo Kitsunero con una risa forzada.  
-¿Coooomo que están aquí? –Los agarró por el cuello haciendo que sus ojos se salieran un poco de sus orbitas.  
-S-señor, l-le esp-peran en la s-sala –volvió a decir Kitsunero, ya que Kraden no podía ni hablar.  
Orochimaru los dejó caer y se dirigió a la sala con las brujas.  
-Tranquilízate amigo –dijo entonces Kraden a Kitsunero-¿hace un kit-kat?

**Capitulo 5 por elisae**

Mientras tanto en una sala contigua, tres brujas de aspecto demacrado y repulsivo se disponían a cortar el hilo de la vida de un mortal. Las tres brujas se hacían llamar Ino, TenTen y Hinata. Eran tres brujas muy sabias y poderosas, y tenían conocimiento del pasado, presente y futuro.

Oroshimaru: perdón por mi tardanza señoras. Fui a una fiesta y…

Las tres brujas: ya lo sabemos

Orochimaru: si, ya se, que lo saben. Bueno y ocurrió lo siguiente. Yondaime ahora tiene…

Las tres brujas: un vigoroso y mocoso bebe.  
Hinata: yaaa lo sabemos.

Orochimaru (un poco enfadado): SIIIII, ya se, que lo sabeis, ya lo se, cogi el concepto. Ahora os pregunto¿ese mocoso pelo pincho va a dar el traste a mi tentativa de subir al poder¿O ustedes que opinan?

Tenten: bueno pues….  
Ino (dando un codazo a tenten que hace que uno de sus ojos caiga de una forma repugnante en manos de kraden): NO, ni hablar no podemos revelar el futuro a nadie.

Kraden¡¡coñete que asco!! Toma kitsunero tú la llevas

Kitsunero¡¡pero que haces!! No me des esto a mi cacho perro, buaaaaggg creo que voy a vomitar.

* * *

Pos yata . Para los que peds capis mas largos (en realidad, creo que tods U) decir que yo ni escribo los capis, ni selecciono el numero de capis que hay cada vez. Yo solo espero a que Mir-chan me los pase y despues los pongo aki para que vosotros los disfruteis. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues nueva conti de este fic. A partir de ahora creo que seran algo mas largos los capis, asi que alegrense, porque se van a poder reir mas **  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 por Neji-Mir ****  
**  
En ese momento Kit asqueado tira al ojo lejos de él, haciendo que caiga en manos de Orochimaru. Que lo coge y se lo entrega a Hinata.

-Un día perderás la cabeza- le habla con tono seductor- solo espero que no pierdas las manos, porque ahí está mi destino.

Hinata sin poder contenerse mira a Ino y Ten-Ten, a las cuales se les caía la baba.

-Esta bien…

En ese momento Hinata hace que el ojo se eleve en el aire y se vuelve completamente blanco cuando ella dice:

-Byakugan…

Al decir eso el ojo deja ver un ápice del futuro.

-Dentro de 18 años los planetas se alinearan… pero despacio.

-¿Por qué nunca salen serpientes en los versos?- lo dijo fastidiado.

Las tres deidades lo ignoraron y continuaron mientras todo lo que iban diciendo se veía como una película a través del ojo.

-Y en ese momento es el en que tendrás que liberar a los 4 titanes, los 4 del sonido.

-Me parece bien- decía Orochimaru colocando su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Entonces Yondaime caerá y tu Orochimaru sobre todo ¡gobernaras!

-¡Toma¡Gobernaré¡O yeah!- lo decía mientras empezaba a bailar la macarena mientras Kit y Kraden se la cantaban.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría y macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena…- cantaban los dos tope de felices.

-Pero espera, que la puedes cagar- Ten-Ten lo dijo con aire divertido, al oírlo Orochimaru la miró con temor en sus ojos de serpiente- si Naruto lucha tu perderás.

Al decir eso se empezaron a reír las tres diosas mientras que el ojo empezó a girar al decir Hinata:

-¡HAKKE SHÔ KAITEN! (giro celestial de los ssignos hakke)

Y mientras giraba las absorbió y desaparecieron en una explosión de luz.

**Capitulo 7 por Kraden-Uzumaki  
**

Orochimaru estaba que echaba chispas.

- ¡Kraden, Kit! Seguidme - dice Orochimaru yendo a otra sala. Los dos nombrados le siguieron.

Empezaron a pasar por un pasillo, luego por una sala, otro pasillo, más pasillos y muchos más pasillos...

- Nos hemos perdido - anunció Orochimaru.  
- La excursión mas grande de mi vida... - dijo Kit agarrándose un costado.  
- Esto es peor que el laberinto del minotauro de Terra Mitica...sin carrito y sin pistolas. Ahora solo falta que al final del recorrido te aparezca una persona con cabeza de toro - dijo Kraden.  
- Tú flipas, tío - dijo Kit.

Siguieron caminando hasta que, por fin, encontraron la sala a la que Orochimaru querían que fuesen. Dentro había un biberón con un líquido verde dentro. Los tres se acercaron a él y Kraden cogió el biberón.

- Y...¿esto és todo? - Kraden inspeccionaba el biberón de arriba a abajo. Orochimaru le pegó una colleja.  
- No me imites a Aladdin cuando se encuentra la lámpara que ya tenemos bastante - gruñó Orochimaru. Kit se rió con ganas.  
- ¿Para qué quieres el biberón? - preguntó Kit.  
- Necesito que convirtais a Naruto en un mortal - respondió Orochimaru.  
- ¿Para qué? - volvió a preguntar.  
- ¡Lo han dicho las brujas pirujas esas! - gritó Orochimaru mientras le salía humo de la cabeza.  
- Cuidado que te quedas calvo... - dijo Kraden.

Un minuto de silencio...

- Pues eso. Que vayais al Monte Olimpo y rapteis a Naruto - dijo Orochimaru tirándoles el biberón para que lo cojieran. Kraden y Kit se fueron corriendo.

Se hizo de noche y los dos llegaron al Monte Olimpo. Todos estaban durmiendo así que aprovecharon el momento y entraron sin hacer el menor ruido. Buscaron por todos lados hasta dar con la cuna donde Naruto estaba durmiendo junto a Kyuubi.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora. ¿Que les ha parecido? Demasiado corto, tal vez. ¿O quiza demasiado estupido? Lo que sea, me lo podeis decir en un review que yo leere con gusto... a no ser que haga tic-tac xDD 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 8 por KuraraSuu  
**

Elisae levanta la cabeza, apenada:  
- Fue una tragedia. Yondaime envio a todos los ANBU en una búsqueda frenética. Pero para cuando encontraron al bebé... Ya era tarde.  
- El chico ya es hiperactivo...- cantó melancólicamente Mir- Pero como tiró la mitad de la Coca-cola (por dios, que desperdicio!)... Aaauuu ¿¿Por qué me das, Tsuki-chan??  
- Conserva un poco de la calma y astucia de los grandes ninjas - siguió sin hacerle caso ésta. - ¡Menos mal!  
- Bah, pura chorra... Aaauuu !!!  
- Lloraron Tsunade y Yondaime... - continuó Sakura-93 - Porque su hijo no iba a volver... Sólo verían desde lejos al bebé hacer trastadas... (ventila la casa, el niño)  
- Más de Orochi todo el plaaan... No se cumplió con exactitud... - voceó naru-saku ("nooooo" corearon sus compañeras encantadas) Fue rápido y fuerte Narutoooo...  
- Tan cierto cooomoooo... túúúú... - entonó cogiendo aire Kagura  
- Sí, comoooo... túúúú - corearon finalmente las seis...  
(- Eh, la próxima vez me toca un solo a mi, vale, guapas?? - dijo cabreada Konohachan creyendo que ya habían pasado a siguiente escena)

Algo baja volando sobre la colina... ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es un carro!  
Y tirando de ese carro va un hermoso rubiales al que todos conocemos... Aunque ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vimos. Su nombre es...  
- Naaaaruuuutoooooo!!! - gritaba Asuma al borde del infarto y apunto de caerse del carro - ¡No corras tantooo!

Y después de llevarse por delante a cinco cabras, otro carro, varios topos, la entrada a la plaza y una viejecita que cruzaba la calle, sólo entonces, decidió que ya podía parar. Y dijo, con una sonrisa inocente:

- ¡¡Lo siento!!

**Capitulo 9 por kitsunero **

**  
**  
Se encontraban en la plaza del mercado de Konoha, donde la gente iba y venia comprando y vendiendo sus cosas.

- Bueno, me voy a intentar timar al verdulero. Naruto hijo, esta vez… -Comenzó Asuma.  
- Si, lo se. Me quedaré junto al carro. -Dijo el rubio un tanto resignado.

Asuma se fue en busca del verdulero, y Naruto, como había dicho a su padre, se quedo junto al carro. Todo el mundo que pasaba por allí se le quedaba mirando y cuchicheaban entre ellos; se decían cosas como "míralo, es ese chico otra vez." o "¿qué demonios hace ese monstruo aquí?" aunque Naruto parecía ajeno a esos comentarios. De pronto, unos chicos de su edad que jugaban con balón pasaron por allí. A Naruto le entraron ganas tremendas de jugar, así que se acercó un poco a un chico rubio que llevaba el balón.

- Oye, ¿me dejáis jugar ttebayo? –Pregunto el chico inocentemente.  
- Bueno, es que somos el equipo de 5 por el culo te la hinco y con otro más ya no rimaría. Además queremos ser pares.  
- Espera un momento… -El chico se puso a contar con los dedos "1, 2, 7, 3, 5…."- A pues no, no serias pares no.

Pero los chicos ya se habían largado, llamando a Naruto cosas como "monstruo" o "dobe", así que volvió a su lugar en el carro.

- ¡Cuidado!

La pelota terminó justo a los pies de Naruto, que chutó para pasarsela a los chicos. Pero le dio tan mal que reboto contra un pájaro que pasaba por allí, que del golpe cayó en picado hacia el suelo, con la mala fortuna de dar con el pico en el culo de un toro que había allí. Lo primero que hizo el toro fue poner cara de , despues y finalmente Y claro, el toro hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, embestir a todo el que pillara, con la mala fortuna de que dio a una columna, que cayó golpeando a otra, y esta a otra, y así sucesivamente, produciéndose un efecto domino.

Naruto intento llamar la atención del toro, y puesto que llevaba ropas coloradas, no le fue muy difícil. El toro le embistió, y Naruto fue corriendo por todo el lugar, atropellando a varias personas a su paso y produciendo un destrozo monumental. No quedaba nada en pie.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, todas las personas comenzaron a rodear a Naruto y a insultare. El joven solo alcanzo a decir con una sonrisa inocente: 

- Lo siento, de veras.

**Capitulo 10 por ****elisae   
**

- eso no solucionará este desastre- decía un aldeano mientras los demás empezaron a reprimir a Azuma.

- es una amenaza!  
- es demasiado peligroso!  
- no pretendía hacer daño, es solo que no controla su fuerza y…  
- Azuma no vuelvas a traer aquí a ese MONSTRUO!!- advertía un aldeano interrumpiendo a Azuma.

Al oír esas palabras naruto sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón- papa será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo con un hilo de voz que solo oyó Azuma.  
- hijo pero…  
- estoy un poco cansado- interrumpió naruto.  
- esta bien, como quieras.

Mientras volvían a casa Azuma intento animar a naruto, pero los ánimos no era lo que naruto necesitaba en ese momento, el quería respuestas, quería saber el porque no era como los otros chicos de la aldea.

- intento integrarme papa, pero… no lo consigo, me siento como si… no perteneciera a este mundo.  
- parece… que ha llegado el momento de contarte algo- dijo Azuma. 

Cuando llegaron a casa kurenai y Azuma contaron a naruto que años atrás cuando aun era un bebe lo encontraron con una CocaCola bajo el brazo.

- pero…,¿por qué?- preguntó Naruto- ¿es que mis verdaderos padres no me querían?

- no lo sabemos hijo- dijo kurenai con lagrimas en los ojos-, …que clase de monstruos le dan una CocaCola a un bebe y luego lo dejan en el suelo en una noche fría y con crueles animales carnívoros deambulando por los alrededores sin antes haber hecho que eructe y así que duerma agusto.

- hay… algo más- decía Azuma mientras sacaba un colgante de un armario lleno de polvo- cof cof, haber si limpiamos de vez en cuando que yo me mato a trabajar, no Kurenai?

Kurenai le dirigió a su esposo una mirada asesina- si querido, tienes razón…, que pena que solo los armarios tengan un buen polvo - dijo kurenai empezando a llorar otra vez.

De..dejemos esto eh kurenai?- dijo Azuma un poco descompuesto- bien naruto, también encontramos este colgante junto a ti, lleva el símbolo del olimpo.

- Oh!! el simbolo del olimpo!!!- dijo el joven somprendido  
- No tienes idea de lo que es el olimpo, verdad? ¬¬   
- pues no - dijo el chico con cara sonriente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 11 por neji-mir  
**

Naruto acarició el colgante mientras su padre le explicaba:

-Haber el olimpo es donde viven los dioses. ¿Lo coges?

-No- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cariño es un caso aparte déjalo- Kurenai lo decía con una gota en la cabeza- lo mejor será que vayas al templo y allí te lo explicaran supongo.

- Vale- Naruto lo dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto con tanto ímpetu que se dio contra el techo.  
La casa tembló peligrosamente y los tres salieron justo a tiempo de ver como caía la casa. Destrozada y solo se mantenía una pared en pie. Pero por culpa del polvo Naruto estornudó y la última pared también calló.

-¿Lo siento?- Naruto lo dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Vete de una maldita vez!- gritó Asuma mientras lo miraba con nostalgia.

-Os echaré de menos-. Naruto lo dijo dándoles un muy fuerte abrazo.

Mientras emprendía la marcha cantaba una canción.

-Siempre yo sentí que en algún lugar  
hallaría un hueco esperando por mí.  
Se que triunfaré y me aclamaran,  
una voz me dice que yo debo estar allí.  
Se que llegaré, ese es mi destino,  
esforzándome ya cercano estoy.  
Llegaré al final no me importa cual,  
al lugar de donde soy, a mi lugar me voy…  
Se que llegaré, ese es mi destino,  
solo un paso doy y mas cerca estoy.  
Llegaré al final se muy bien a cual.  
Al lugar de donde soy a mi lugar me voy…

Y ya tras un día caminando llegó al grandioso templo donde hallaría las respuestas que buscaba.  
Un enorme templo majestuoso e imponente.

**Capitulo 12 por Kraden-Uzumaki  
**

Naruto llegó al gran templo. Era tan grande que, aunque estuvieras a miles de kilometros, lo veías grande y el rubio no se dió cuenta de que tenía un precipio por delante y cayó. Por suerte y por pura potra, su túnica quedó enganchada a una de las rocas. Puso su mano en la piedra y subió hasta llegar otra vez a donde estaba.

Miró todo el sendero para ver que podía coger y poder cruzar el acantilado. Vió un gran árbol que podría llegar hasta el otro lado. Lo arrancó y lo tumbo entre el precipicio. Un grito se escuchó. El grito provenía de un hombre que caía por el agujero negro del precipicio.

- ¡Maldito crio! - se escuchó eco.

Naruto pasó del grito y cruzó al otro lado, caminando por encima del árbol.  
Entró al gran templo. Tardó una hora en llegar a la estatua de Yondaime, que se sentaba sobre una silla. Un rayo entró en el templo y dió de lleno a la estatua, Naruto se alejó corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada del templo.  
Otra hora después, Naruto llegó de nuevo a la estatua de Yondaime que ya lo esperaba con cara aburrida.

- Ya era hora - gruñó Yondaime.  
- ¡Qué grande, coñete! - gritó Naruto, mirando a la estatua de arriba a abajo.  
- ¡¿Así és cómo saludas a tu padre?! - bramó Yondaime cogiendo a Naruto con la mano y poniéndole a la altura de su cara.  
- ¡¡PADRE!! - el rubio no cabía en sí.   
- Sí.  
- ¡Jesús!  
- No, Yondaime.  
- Joder, es algo que se dice cuando uno se sorprende - puntuó Naruto.  
- Ya...

**Capitulo 13 por elisae  
**

- es..espera un momento si tu eres mi padre entonces yo…  
- si hijo, eres un Dios!!  
- ¿un Dios? Yo iba a decir metrosexual pero eh!… eso también esta bien jeje.  
- veo que has crecido hijo, al menos fisicamente.

Padre e hijo estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo cuando lo secuestraron y lo volvieron mortal sin que el mismo ni Tsunade pudieran hacer nada ya que solo los dioses pueden vivir en el monte Olimpo.

- ¿y tu no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso?- dijo Naruto  
- yo no, pero tu si que puedes, si demuestras ser un héroe verdadero te será devuelta tu divinidad.  
- ¿en serio? Seré un héroe, y… ¿que debo hacer para ser un héroe?  
- tienes que encontrar a Jiraiya, el te dirá lo que tienes que hacer-decía yondaime mientras soltaba a Naruto en el suelo- pero antes…

En ese momento apareció por la entrada del templo un gran zorro imponente de nueve colas, con la cabeza bien alta y orgulloso de si mismo, pero su triunfal entrada se vio afectada por un pequeño resbalón que hizo que chocara con Naruto, lo que hizo recordar al joven quien era ese animal.

- se llama Kyuubi, no se si te acordarás-dijo Yondaime observando la escena.  
- si padre, creo que recuerdo aun ese cabezazo jeje  
- bueno es hora de irme hijo, hasta pronto- la estatua de Yondaime volvió a recuperar su forma original, y así Naruto junto a Kyuubi se dispusieron a encontrar al legendario Jiraiya.

Tras un viaje agitado, Naruto y Kyuubi llegaron a su lugar de destino.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí Kyuubi?

El zorro hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
Ambos deambularon un poco por aquel extraño lugar hasta que a lo lejos divisaron una figura que parecía estar divirtiéndose observando tras unos matorrales.

- eso es… ahora la parte de arriba nena… tu sabes como ponerme a 100… oh si…- decía aquella figura que no paraba de babear.

- Naruto se acerco más a aquella figura.- ¡Anda pero si es una cabra! ¡y esta atascada entre los matorrales! Y yo que creía haber oído a alguien. Bueno habrá que ayudar a esta pobre cabrita. Ayúdame a tirar Kyuubi.  
Al zorro no se le ocurrio otra cosa que morder la cola del animal y tirar fuerte arrancándole unos cuantos pelos.

- KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito de dolor aquel animal que resulto ser mitad hombre mitad cabra.   
-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, ¿que demonios eres tu?- grito Naruto   
-¡la madre que te parió niño!- gruño el híbrido  
- ¿mama? no me esperaba esto de mi padre…  
- de que demonios hablas cabeza hueca, oh no! Las Ninfas se han ido! Y todo por tu culpa mentecato con patas!  
- lo..lo siento, yo solo estaba buscando a un tal Jiraiya  
- ¿a si? Pues soy yo, ¿algún problema?

Naruto cogio la mano del Jiraiya tan fuerte que al híbrido le costo incluso respirar.

- encantado de conocerte Jiraiya, necesito que me ayudes a ser un héroe.  
- lo siento chico no puedo ayudarte.  
- ¿pero porqué?  
- dos palabras, ya estoy jubilado  
naruto se puso a contar con los dedos- hey! Eso son seis palabras, bueno no importa necesito que me ayudes, si no ¡no me podré reunir con mi padre Yondaime!  
- espera, que Yondaime es tu padre, jajajaja, no me hagas reir, si claro tu padre y yo soy….- no le dio tiempo a articular una palabra más ya que un rayo lo chamusco asta dejarlo cao- vale me lo creo, tu ganas, dioses bah.

(cancion cantada por Jiraiya)

Yo ya no esperaba alguien con ambición  
Que hiciera sonar el timbre por fin, no el gong  
Ganar galardones, dinero a montones  
Algo en condiciones  
Mas no, siempre novatos  
Yo iba de un lado a otro sin ilusión  
Ocioso, paciendo hierba con gran fruición   
Pero mi consejo de sabio y de viejo  
A ti te hace falta y ¡whau!  
Mi úlcera salta  
Mi última esperanza está en ti  
Aunque yo nunca te imaginara así   
Probé con mil torpes, fue siempre una cruz  
Mi última esperanza ahora eres tú  
Semidioses lo intentaron y fueron un hazmerreir  
No te creas las historias que ya estás harto de oír  
El arte de ser un héroe es un don  
Para eso hay que ser genial, va en el corazón  
Es más que la fuerza, es lo que te esfuerzas  
Tú harás que se ejerza tu don  
Vamos mejorando  
Mi último intento y mi último afán ya es  
Antes que el inframundo me   
Tú eres mi sueño, lo debes cumplir  
Tienes que seguir, alcanza tu plenitud  
Mi última esperanza ahora eres tú

De esta manera empezó el duro entrenamiento de Naruto que le llevaría varios años.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 14 por tsukichan  
**

Poco a poco sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, cosa que su cerebro no logró hacer.  
-¡¡Jiraiya!! ¿Soy ya un héroe? –preguntaba ansioso.  
-No, pesado.  
-¡Pues quiero serlo ya! ¡Vamos, haz de mí un héroe!   
-Tranquilo, chaval. ¿De dónde has sacado tanta energía, cabrito?  
-De la coca-cola –contestaba el rubio sonriente.  
-Bueno, dentro de poco iremos ya a Tebas.  
-¿Que ya te vas a dónde?  
-Estúpido... –murmuró el medio cabra- ¡Allí te harás un héroe!   
Y sin poder decir nada más, Naruto lo agarró del brazo y montaron sobre Kyuubi, dirección: Tebas. En su tranquilo trayecto, mientras tomaban el sol sobre el lomo del zorro, se escuchó un terrible chillido.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó Naruto levantando la cabeza, haciendo que sus gafas de sol cayeran abajo- ¡Mis gafas! Ahora no podré tomar el sol...  
-Eso ha sido una EDEA.  
-¿Una qué?   
-Estúpida Doncella En Apuros.  
-Y eso quiere decir...   
-Que si la salvas será un comienzo para convertirte en un héroe.  
-Anda, eso que brilla ahí abajo ¡son mis gafas! Kyuubi, ¡abajo!  
Llegaron a tierra y cuando Naruto iba a recoger sus gafas un pie azulado las pisó y destrozó. La mirada del rubio se llenó de ira y rabia. Alzó su puño, que impactó directamente en el bicho azul, Kisame.  
-¡Serás cabra! ¡Mis gafas! ¡¡¡¡Eran de último modelo!!!!   
-Gracias por salvarme, fortachón.  
-¡Ni gracias ni ostias! ¡Quiero unas gafas nuevas! –Entonces el rubio miró la cara de la chica a la que había salvado; se quedó embobado admirando su indudable belleza.  
Pero un fuerte golpe le hizo reaccionar; el furioso Kisame se había puesto en pié y ahora quería acabar con Naruto.

**Capitulo 15 por KuraraSuu  
**

- D...disculpe señorita - dijo Naruto con el bicho llamado Kisame incrustado en su tripa - Tengo que encargarme de un asuntito y enseguida estoy con usted... ¡Auch! ¡Mi espalda, coñete!   
Miró hacia Jiraiya y a Kyubii en busca de apoyo moral, pero ya habían sacado pancartas con "Kisame" escrito y Jiraiya gritaba:  
- ¡¡Venga bicho, que tu puedes!! 

Aquello, como es comprensible, le puso de muy mal humor. Pero lo que le cabreó de verdad fue que la muchacha de nombre desconocido y a la que había salvado la vida estuviera mas ocupada en estrujar el agua de su pelo - rosa, por cierto - que en verle lucirse.  
Así que, mientras Kisame le zarandeaba en el aire se preocupaba de salta r en poses chulescas y no perder la compostura.

Despues de media hora de subidas y bajadas, el pobre Naruto ya se estaba cansando de estar en el aire, y la chica misteriosa ya tenía el pelo rosa bien seco.  
- Bueno, ¿ya has acabado?  
- ¿Eh...? ¿Ah, pero sigues ahí? - contestó perpleja la muchacha.  
- En fin... Jiraiyaa!! Que hagoooo!!  
El grito despertó a Jiraiya, que estaba tumbado en el suelo roncando con la boca abierta.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
- Que qué hagooo!!  
- Bien, muchacho la regla número 345 apartado 6.1.5 nódulo b) estipula que el profesor no debe ayudar a su aprendiz en una misión real. - Dicho esto se acomodó en el suelo.  
- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?  
- Que ahí te las apañes, hijo. Yo me voy a sobar.  
- Naaaniii?? No no no, espera!!  
Demasiado tarde. Jiraiya está dormido como una roca. Naruto le iba a dar una patada, pero pensó en eso de "como una roca" y se contuvo. Además, seguia en el aire, mientras Kisame le lanzaba hacia arriba.

"Vamos Naruto. Piensa. Piensa..."- Y pensó en su madre. Vamos, en su madre adoptiva. Y se acordó de cuando le decía: "Esa cabeza tuya no sirve pa'na..."   
- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Señor, le importaria bajarme un momento, por favor? Esque tengo que darle un cabezazo.  
- Como no tío. - dijo Kisame dejandole en el agua - Si hablando se solucionan las cosas... Recuerdo, cuando era un crio - dijo mientras Naruto se alejaba unos 10 metros - Yo era un crio muy grandote, no te vayas a creer. El caso es que todos querian ser mis amigos para que pegara a la gente que les caía mal - seguía contando mientras Naruto tomaba carrerilla hacia él, con el culo en pompa y la cabeza lista para atacar - A mí no me gusta pegar a la gente, la vida me ha empujado a ello... ¿Me estás escuchando?

En el horizonte, se escuchó un golpe fuerte y seco, y una bandada de pájaros salió volando. 

**Capitulo 16 por kitsunero  
**

Jiraiya, con el ruido del golpe se había despertado. Naruto seguía peleando con Kisame.

- Anda, si lo ha conseguido. ¡Eso es, así se hace! –Jiraiya tiró las pancartas de "Kisame" y saco otras, de dios sabe donde, con la imagen de Naruto.

- Vaya, ¿ese rubiales es autentico? –Pregunto la chica de pelo rosa, sentada al lado del sátiro.  
- Pues claro que es au… ¡Wauuuuu! –Se fijo en la chica que tenía al lado, y poniendo voz de seductor pervertido se acercó poco a poco a ella.- Vaya vaya. Oye princesa, ¿me dejas tomar algunas notas para un libro que estoy escribiendo?  
- Si, claro. Ven, acércate. –Cuando Jiraiya se acercó, la chica le dio una patada en sus "pendientes reales", dejándolo por los suelos mientras Kyuubi no paraba de reírse.

Naruto, mientras tanto, ya había terminado con Kisame. Al ver a su entrenador por los suelos, se acercó para socorrerlo, pero se quedo embobado al ver a la pelirrosa secarse el pelo mientras la luz del sol se reflejaba en el río, creando una hermosa imagen. Naruto pasó de ayudar a Jiraiya, pisándole por el camino. Kyuubi intentó detenerle, pero le apartó de un puñetazo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señoritaaaa…?   
- Sakura. Mis amigos me llaman…. espera, yo no tengo amigos. Bueno, es igual. ¿Y tú tienes algún nombre, rubiales?  
- Yo yo yo yo yo…  
- ¿Yoyo? Ese si que es original.  
- Naruto, me llamó Naruto  
- ¿Naruto? Creo que me quedaré con rubiales.

Naruto se quedó sin saber que decir, con una sonrisa de bobo, un hilillo de baba amenazaba con salir de su boca. Sakura se puso sus sandalias después de sacar el agua, los peces y todo lo que tenían dentro.

- Vale, rubiales. Yo me voy. Adios.

Y Sakura se largo, mientras Naruto seguía clavado en el mismo sitio, con la misma sonrisa de bobo. Por suerte para él, Jiraiya se recupero del golpe en su zona sensible y consiguió subirlo a lomos de Kyuubi.  
- Bueno, ya esta bien, tenemos una misón que cumplir. ¡Destino, Tebas! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 17 por elisae**

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a Tebas la pelirrosa que acababa de conocer de penetrantes ojos verdes se dirigía hacia la profundidad del bosque topando en su camino con dos pequeños animalitos. 

Sakura- Oh! Que monada. Dos nuevos bichos para mi colección.   
-¿A quien llamas bicho frentuda?, yo soy un conejito.   
-Si, y yo soy su vasallo, ¡tachan!- los dos animales se trasformaron en kraden y kitsunero mientras salían despedidos por el aire tras ser golpeados por la pelirrosa.

-Sakuuuuraaaaa….- llamo orochimaru- sakura mi florerilla, mi pajarito, mi pequeña fresita, ¿Qué a pasado? Crei que ibas a convencer a Kisame para unirse a mi equipo a la rebelión y… aquí me tienes sin él. Así que… he decidido añadir dos años a tu condena ¿Qué te parece eh? Encajalo con arte.

-No fue culpa mía fue ese rubiales, Naruto.

Al pronunciar ese nombre a orochimaru cambio de cara- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál era ese nombre?

-Naruto- contexto sakura lo que hizo que orochimaru estallara de furia. 

-¡COMOOO!- grito orochimaru con cara de bulldog furioso girando su cabeza hacia kraden y kitsunero al estilo de la niña del exorcista. Los dos tragaron saliva.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!- gritaron los dos en un intento de escapar, pero ya era tarde orochimaru los había agarrado por el cuello y los hizo confesar.

-Pe…pero señor aun no esta todo acabado-decía kitsunero tratando de escapar de las garras de su amo.

-Si..si es cierto, al menos le volvimos mortal y eso ya es un logro no?

-mmm… esta bien puede que no este todo perdido aun pero… vosotros tres me ayudareis a solucionar este grabe error- decía el dios un poco mas calmado.

Naruto se encontraba ya sobrevolando Tebas junto a Jiraiya y Kyuubi. 

Jiraiya- Tebas, una ciudad de problemas, si triunfas aquí triunfaras en cualquier parte.

Una vez aterrizado se dispusieron a buscar el triunfo- ten cuidado chico- dijo el Hibrido- esta ciudad es peligrosa.  
De pronto, se les interpuso un extraño que se hacia llamar sasori, el tipo se abrió ante ellos la capa que llevaba envuelta en el cuerpo.

-hey! Me ofrezco por 50 la hora iva no incluido  
- wow wow! Cierra eso amigo- dijo Jiraiya con cara de asco.  
- voy a ser el amo y señor de todo el mundo kukuku y os voy a matar a todos… ay!- grito otro tipo al que llamaban Itachi y que acababa ser mordido por un perro en el dedo gordo del pie- Pero… ¿Por qué me muerdes?...¿Por qué el cielo es azul?... ¿Por qué existo?...

Jiraiya- ¿ves chico? tienes que abrir bien los ojos, esta gente está chiflada.

**Capitulo 18 por neji-mir**

-Tu aquí eres lo que necesitan- seguía diciendo Jiraiya a Naruto mientras que este se fijaba en una parada de ramen.

- Fue una tragedia lo perdimos to' en el incendio…-decía una mujer de peso elevado con acento gitano.

-Tragedia… sobre todo para Akamaru…- decía un joven con dos colmillos rojos dibujados a cado lado de la cara, estaba chamuscado aunque el nombrado perro aun mas.

-¿Los incendios fueron antes o después del terremoto?- dijo el hombre de la mujer de peso elevado.

-Después del terremoto- decía Kurara mientras temblaba como una hoja y sostenía un jarrón hecho polvo.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!- gritó un anciano justo cuando Naruto y Jiraiya y kyuubi se postraban ante ellos.  
Jiraiya le dio un golpe a Naruto en el costado para que dijera algo.

-Solo nos falta una plaga de Sasoris- dijo el chico de los colmillos.

Justo en ese momento apareció una copia de Sasori en bolas corriendo por al calle.

-Se acabó me voy de aquí- grito el viejo mientras se iba, pero fue detenido por Naruto.

-Disculpen- dijo el rubio mientras ponía una pose chula y dijo sonriendo- Hola soy Naruto y soy gay... Quiero decir feliz Navidad, no coño y soy un héroe- o ultimo lo dijo haciendo gestos por sus errores. 

Los cinco de antes se volvieron para mirarlo con una gota en la cabeza mientras que Jiraiya se alejaba diciendo:

-No lo conozco… si se enteran que hemos dormido en la misma cama ¡me tratarán de gay!

-Esto… -el rubio tratando de tapar su errónea salida del armario dijo- me parece que ustedes necesitan un héroe.

**Capitulo 19 por Kraden-Uzumaki**

- ¿Un héroe? - refunfuñó el anciano -. El último héroe que tuvimos fue Superman con miopía y se estampó contra un templo - señaló con su bastón hacia un templo donde las piernas de Superman colgaban de uno de los pilares. Jiraiya se empezó a partir de risa y luego cambió por una cara de tristeza.

- Lo que me costó entrenarlo... - susurró.

- Ostias - opinó Naruto.

- Ni ostias ni leches - dijo Sakura que acaba de llegar al lugar. El rubio se quedó embobado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó.

- Es que unos niños estaban jugando al escondite y se les cayó la peonza. Necesitan ayuda - explicó la pelirosa. Todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal explicación.

- Espera que me aclare - soltó Naruto -. Primero: unos niños jugando al escondite; segundo: se les cae la peonza; y tercero: me he liado con lo que estoy diciendo.

- Me parece que tendría que haberte entrenado otra cosa - dijo Jiraiya.

- Igualemente...¡voy a ayudar! Vamos, ehm...cerezo - dijo Naruto cogiendo a Sakura de la mano y montando en Kyuubi. El zorro de nueve colas suspiró por tanto peso.

- ¿És qué no sabes japonés? - preguntó la pelirosa.

- ... 

- ...

Dos horas después...

- Aquí es donde jugaban - dijo Sakura, señalando hacia una gran roca.   
- ¡Socorroooo! - gritaron los dos niños.  
- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Naruto.  
- Aquí, coño - gruñó uno de los niños señalando la roca. El rubio se encaminó hacia la gran piedra y empezó a levantarla...sin éxito. La gente de Tebas empezaba a llegar a ese lugar para ver que podía hacer. Naruto empezó a levantar, poco a poco, la roca.  
Los dos niños salieron de debajo de la piedra, suspirando de alivio. Uno de ellos se acercó a Naruto.

- Toma, un Kit-Kat de recompensa - le ofreció el snack al rubio. Éste lo cogió.

- Vaya...

- ¡Vamonos! - gritó el niño de antes cogiendo al otro y salieron cagando leches. 

- ¡Quiero mi peonzaaa! - lloriqueó el otro cuando llegaron a lo alto de una montaña.

- Te jodes - dijo Orochimaru. Los dos niños se transformaron en Kraden y Kit.

- Nos ha costado treinta billones de millones de centenas de decenas de unidades - dijo Kit.

- Sí - asintió Kraden.

- Vale, que sí. Ahora callarse que empieza el partido Madrid - Barça - Orochimaru encendió un puro y empezó a fumar. Al rato tosió.


End file.
